Beautifully Deadly
by Alexwrightfics
Summary: Laveena is a disciplined, stubborn lioness cub. When her malicious mother wants to threaten the pridelands, will she listen to her mothers orders, or listen to her heart which is leading her to something else she refuses to admit? Will Kion and the rest of the guard be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Lion Guard**

 **Please read and review! And any time of criticism is welcome. If you point out an annoying flaws or have any ideas/requests for future chapters please message me or comment!**

The early morning was crisp in the Pride Lands, dew coated the tall strands of grass that blew in sync with the slight gusts of wind. Kion's pair of radiant amber eyes glanced cautiously back at the cave careful not to wake anyone, before quietly sneaking out to the very tip of pride rock. Although he would never admit it aloud, Kion was beginning to feel the responsibilities of leading the lion guard weigh down on him, and watching the sunrise was a perfect way to help ease the tension in the lion cub's mind.

Once he reached the top he sat down on the edge of the cliff, and breathed in deep, taking in the cool, fresh scent that cleared his mind. He relaxed his muscles and gazed upon the emerging sun, watching the warm colours dance in the sky, and witnessing the earth come alive to start a new day. ' _Everything the light touches, is our kingdom,_ ' came a voice in his head, which belonged to his father, Simba. Kion bit his lip, remembering why he came. The pressure of defending his kingdom, keeping his family proud, and the constant attacks and missions while remaining the cub he is, is a lot to carry. Yet he still felt a tad string of guilt when these thoughts crossed him. He's the leader of the lion guard, the protector of the pride lands, respected and admired throughout lands even beyond his kingdom; shouldn't he be more than grateful? He was. But that couldn't stop the ocassional stress and anxiety he subconsciously felt.

He gazed at the fully awake sun, and smiled at the completed scenery. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment-

"Hey Kion!"

The lion cub silently groaned in annoyance as he turned to face the instantly recognized voice,

"Oh hey Bunga, whats up?"He asked without tone. Knowing Kion so well, the honey badger caught the drop in his best friend's voice, and knew something was troubling him. He waited a second before replying,

"Something up, Kion?"

Kion shook his head sharply, failing to hide his emotions. Bunga was about to speak again then decided against it, ' _I should give him some space'_ He thought while tapping his foot.

"Okay, well, you know you've got me here for ya! I'll be at the waterhole with Fuli and Beshti," said Bunga, he then turned and jumped straight off the cliff, Kion didn't need to check to see if he was alright. He sighed and decided to slowly make his way to the waterhole to eventually meet up with his fellow allies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her legs felt destroyed from constant walking, painful scrapes on her paw pads tortured her with every step, with not even a drop of water to clench her thirst. She felt defeated from the extensive journey. But Laveena was one who simply refused to show or admit any weakness, so she pushed on with no complaints. The young lioness and her mother have been travelling 18 hours a day for a week, desperately trying to reach the Outlands. Their mission was a sinister one, carefully planned and thought out by the twisted mind of Laveena's mother, Jentai.

Laveena growled under her breath as she stepped on a sharp stick that stabbed her already injured paw, as the crimson liquid trickled off of her tanned brown fur, she finally gave into her pained exhaustion and began to limp towards a lonely tree. Jentai turned to her daughter and stopped in her tracks, irritated with the lioness cub,

"Laveena, do not let a cut reduce your strength, I'm starting to question my choice of ally, as I see you cannot handle a mild wound."

She knew that would get to her.

Laveena's piercing grey eyes glared daggers at her mother for making such a threatening statement,

"Watch it. You need me,"

Laveena replied, her smooth voice dripping with venom. Her mother scoffed and deliberately walked faster. Laveena felt her temper rise, failing to regain her composure she lashed out at the palm tree, shredding the surface bark with her claws, the pain replaced with rage,

"Laveena, learn to control your temper. The prince won't admire such violent outbursts,"

She felt like she was being taken advantage of. Panting heavily and clenching her paws tightly, she snapped at her mother;

"I can't believe this is what you're making me do! manipulating the prince to trust me so you and your idiot hyena friends can kill the king and queen to take over the PrideLands is sick! why didn't you tell me what I was assigned to do before we left!? or be decent enough to inform me that THIS is how we'd be travelling!?"

Not expecting an answer, Laveena growled and bared her teeth at her sorry excuse for a mother, before stomping ahead and ignoring the pain as she was told to. Jentai growled at the lack of respect, but forced herself to keep her mouth shut, aware that even she wouldn't win an argument against her stubborn daughter.

Laveena was beginning to scold herself for being shallow enough to agree to a mission as sinister as this. It all started with Laveena determined to prove her strength and purpose to her mother, who was almost impossible to impress. She still wanted to make her proud, So she unconditionally volunteered herself to take on the unclarified task. However, Laveena was only informed on her mothers intentions about an hour ago, which made her blood boil. She knew however that many miles still stood in the way between her and the Pridelands, so she thought It was best not to complain, and keep taking more steps. more painful, heavy, and angry steps...

 **Thanks for reading! I'll upload asap ;)**

 **-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey readers, I wanted to apologize for fasley updating my story the other day, I felt really stupid for it since I was trying to figure some things out. Anyways, heres the real chapter 2. It's quick, yes but it is important. I also want to apologize for focusing alot on Laveena and Jentai at the beginning, I promise I will get to Kion soon you will just have to be patient!**

"No. It's obvious that he won't fall for that you're being ridiculous," Laveena snapped.

"It's a good strategy and is simple enough for _you_ to grasp it," Jentai sneered sarcastically.

Laveena growled at her mother, to which she replied with an eye roll.

"Well, at least your beauty makes up for your unintelligence," Jentai nastilly remarked,

if look _s_ could kill, Jentai would be brutally slaughtered from the intense, hard eyes of Laveena. Alluring as she was to anyone with decent sight, Laveena was still evidently dangerous and intimidating, and her unintentionally piercing, cold eyes were enough to make even the strongest lions feel vulnerable.

Suddenly feeling overpowered, Jentai averted the eye contact. Snapping herself out if it, she internally scolded herself for stupidly feeling intimidated by her own daughter.

Laveena discreetly smirked, before shakily walking ahead to avoid the lioness as much as possible. Her paws were becoming increasingly sore and tender, and her raw paws refused to heal due to the constant strain on her paws and legs. She was exhausted, and was now skeptical that she would even make it to the Outlands, before she jumped off a cliff.

After arguing for 20 minutes about how Jentai wanted her to manipulate the prince, Laveena had enough; more than enough. Though she still refused to voice her complaints, she furrowed her brows at the ground as she walked, already starting to feel guilty for what she was forced to do. Despising to think about deceiving an innocent, and then fighting alongside her selfish mother as well as those greedy hyenas to mercilessly murder their parents, disgusted her. She didn't choose this, and it made her seethe with pure anger and betrayal to be stuck in this situation.

Too busy focusing on her mental rant, Laveena failed to notice her surroundings:

"Laveena. Pay attention," snapped her mother as she shoved her daughter a little too hard, causing her to stumble. She was quick to regain her balance, and was about to hiss and shove her back, but stopped herself as she became more aware of her surroundings. Leaving her jaw-dropped and dare she say almost relieved, Laveena took in the visual of the barren outlands; the home of the hyenas.

Jentai's mouth curved up to reveal a mischievous smile, as she marched towards the eerie territory. Carelessly, she hadn't bothered to look back at her frozen daughter.

Laveena felt numb, like every muscle in her body was trapped in an icy cage. She stood like a statue as the realization hit her, like a bullet. Fear started to set, although she would never admit to it as she readied herself. As her expression hardened, she forced herself to take a step, ignoring the doubts that rolled in. As Laveena gazed upon the urban Outlands, nervously, she took the first step, and continued to follow her mother.

 **Feel free to tell me how you feel about my writing and storyline. Again I will reassure you that I encourage any type of criticism that can improve my story. Any requests or ideas? let me know through private message or reviewing!**

 **-Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, first off I'd like to apologize for the late update. I've been very busy and I've found it difficult to make time for writing, however I don't plan on giving up on this story any time soon and I'm giving my fullest effort.**

 **I also would like to tell you that I'm aware most of these events wouldn't happen in TLG, I warn you that I rated this T for a reason. That's all i'm saying. Enjoy chapter 3.**

Laveena's stomach started to churn as the sensation of biting winds rushed through her tanned fur, anxiety overcame her, while a million doubts sped through her head. _What if we get caught?_ _What happens if I fail? What if he sees right through me?_ _I can't do this._

Trying so hard to ignore her useless thoughts and knotted gut she hesitantly followed her mother; then stopped abruptly.

"Mom. I can't do this. I refuse to do this,"

she said with strength, even though her stomach told her otherwise.

Jentai's eyes narrowed, and slowly turned her body so that she could face her anxious daughter. She took a deep breath through her teeth before speaking harshly;

"Don't you dare speak like that, Laveena. You volunteered yourself to complete this simple task, and you WILL follow through with it! your opinion is useless to me, you have no choice! So just listen to me for once, and SHUT UP."

Standing there gaping, Jentai's venomous words hit Laveena with the force of a thousand wrecking balls. Her mother and her fought and bickered all the time, but she never felt this kind of hatred and disregard towards her mother before. As she watched her mother turn away from her and continue onward, bood started to boil in Laveena's veins.

Trying to prevent herself from screaming her head off, Laveena gritted her teeth and bit her tongue. but her attempt failed. The outrage towards her mother was too much to contain, and the dam broke.

"Stop trying to control me like you're my mother! You NEVER were a mother to me, You're just a selfish, evil, and cruel-"

Laveena bit her tongue to hopefully prevent her from voicing the vicious name she was about to call her mother, but she couldn't keep it in. She was past her breaking point.

"BITCH!"

All of Jentai's muscles halted instantly, as if she hit an invisible brick wall. As the enraged words of her daughter sunk in, she slowly pivoted her shaky limbs to face her daughter.

All of Laveena's emotions shifted drastically as her terrified eyes took in the raging fire that burned so violently in mother's eyes, more than she'd ever seen before. and it made her heart come to a complete stop. She instantly knew she just crossed an extremely dangerous line, and there was no turning back.

A ferocious growl erupted from Jentai's throat, teeth bared, her pupils like pinpricks.

"Mom, I'm-"

Seething with cold hearted rage, in a split second the infuriated lioness raised her arm, before brutally striking her paw across the lion cub's cheek.

Laveena stumbled backwards in shock. The pain not of any concern. Not once in her entire life has she ever been abused, nor threatened to be abused by her own mother. Her normal hard grey eyes replaced with sadness and devastation she didn't even try to conceal.

Finally gazing up to her mother's face she hoped to see some sort of an apologetic expression, but Jentai was the farthest thing from. Her face had only rage and betrayal battling through it.

Fearing what words would be spoken, feeling so vulnerable, and simply unable to speak; Laveena felt she had no other choice but to run. Ignoring the enraged shouts from Jentai demanding she return to her, Laveena felt no urge to turn back, and ran as fast as her strong, cub paws could take her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kion was overthinking. He furrowed his brows at the dirt below him as he walked slowly towards no particular destination. He felt like he couldn't talk to his friends or his parents about his feelings; " _They'd just say my purpose is to protect the Pridelands, not worry about my emotions."_ He involuntarily said,

Kion was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice where his steps were leading him, which were heading dangerously close to the Outlands.

He started to get frustrated as he examined his relationships with his friends. He knew he needed someone to understand him, someone to talk to and reassure him he's cared about; but he also hated to think about anyone pitying him.

he shook his head in attempt to somewhat clear his confused and currently irrational mind, he was about to turn back to meet up with his friends, despite him being a horrible liar he could somehow come up with an excuse as to why he was so late. Interrupting his thoughts his ears twitched to pick up the faint but clear sound of hyenas laughing maliciously.

"Hyenas laughing like that is never good,"

He said worriedly to himself,

Paying no attention to his previous contemplation and state of mind, off of pure instinct Kion selflessly rushed in the direction of Janja and his clan.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey readers, I just wanted to inform you that I designed my stories plot to be flexible so that I will be able to add in requests and different ideas from my readers. So I just wanted to really encourage you to tell me things that you would like to see in the story. I'm open to all suggestions, so don't be afraid and either message me or leave your request in the reviews ;)**

 **-Alex**


End file.
